Arnold's Trip to Danville
by AnnaLavigne97
Summary: In the neighborhood, Arnold has his own set of unique family members: His grandpa's funny, his grandma's eccentric, and there are so many others that do things that normal people would find crazy. That's life for Arnold 24/7. But when he gets a letter to go meet his cousin's in Danville, He finds that being unique can take you to new heights. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Arnold's Trip to Danville:**

**Hey Arnold and Phineas and Ferb**

**Crossover**

**By AnnaLavigne97**

A/N: This is my first crossover fic for practically anything. This one will have love, romance, and angst! There will be adventure,denial, and romance. (Anna :You said that already) (Me: I know but that's how much romance there will be!) Just you wait! But for know, let's listen to some exposition.. -.-;

Chapter 1:

A Normal day in the Neighborhood

On a Wednesday on a summer morning, the neighborhood was doing their regular thing. Loud... unusual and crazy. The sun was shining, the kids were playing and the pigeons were flying. Everything was just average on a summer morning in the neighborhood.

In the boarding house, everyone was going along their regular way. a short little man with a big shnoz and balding hair named Ernie was practicing his demolition skills in the house, Mr Hyunh was listening to music in his room and showing excitement. and Mr. Kokoshka and his wife were arguing about how he didn't have a job, only to make up again. Yes everything was normal in the boarding house. Well... as normal as it usually is.

That morning, Arnold's grandpa was in the kitchen reading his newspaper waiting on Grandma to cook breakfast. Arnold's Grandma , who for some odd reason was dressed as a cowgirl, was cooking pancakes and bacon with some eggs for Arnold.

"'Ol my darlin', 'ol my darlin',ol' my darlin', clementine" The elderly woman was singing while putting the batter inside the skillet Grandma was cooking like there was no tomorrow- and cooking all over the place. While she was singing crazily, she accidentally flipped a pancake towards the window and broke it . the next time she flipped, she flipped a pancake towards Grandpa, who casually dodged it (but no such luck for his paper, in which the pancake left a hole in it.) and went back to enjoying his coffee and paper. The third pancake she flipped , she did a crazy dance and sent the last (for the moment) pancake to the ceiling.

Around this time, Arnold woke up and looked around. He yawned and stretched and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and thought for a moment and then smiled. _'Summer' _He thought. It was another summer day where he can do... well whatever kids do in summer. He sat there for a few minutes and smiled some more. Then his grandpa called him and said " Time to get up Short man." Arnold finally woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A/N: (Sighs) Such a normal day in the neighborhood

Anna: (Random Mr. Rogers Trigger)

It's a normal day in the neighborhood

a Normal day in the neighborhood

Would you be mine?

Would you be mine?...

Me: What is going on here? Why is this going on in my head? (Slaps the nostalgic part of me) Wrong kid show.

Anna: Ow!

Me: Anyway... I just wanted to set the scene here of a you-know-what day in the neighborhood.

Next Chapter will have Phineas and Ferb's "Normal" Day.


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold's Trip to Danville:

Hey Arnold and Phineas and Ferb

Crossover

By AnnaLavigne97

Chapter Two:

A Normal day in Danville

"MOM!" Came a voice in the Flynn-Fletcher household in the summer morning in Danville.

"MOM!" the teenaged voice yelled again. In the kitchen, a middle-aged woman was looking around and then sighed and chuckled. _10 AM and Candace has already found something to bust the boys about. Poor Boys. _

The sound of Candace's voice was a normal thing in this household. Each day, Candace always found something extraordinary to tell her mother about the two 10 year old boys who, in Candace's words, was "Always doing something crazy". She always felt it was her duty to tell her mom the things that the boys were doing... no matter how impossible they had seemed.

" MOM!" The hyperactive teen cried one more time in frustration. Linda sighed and said "In here, Candace." _I can't let her keep calling me and not answering... it might wake Lawrence. _She chuckled.

The redheaded girl poked her head in the kitchen and searched for her mom. She saw her and then said "Oh there you are, Mom." The even redderhead woman looked at her daughter and asked "What is it,Candace?"

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb are re-enacting a famous civil-war battle! With Robert E. Lee and Ulysses Grant!" Candace said franticly.

" Oh Really?" in surprise. " That's Great!" Linda Chuckled.

_Well it sounds like the kids are learning_ _something . _

Candace looked distraught and said "No Mom, I mean with the actual people. Not- Not with costumes and stuff..."

Linda listened and said "Uh-huh." While Candace continued. "And they actually have the actual battlefield" the silly teen said. Linda just answered with an "Uh-huh." and pretended to listen. " And they even have the Appotomax court where Lee surrendered! And- Mom Mom!"

Candace talked. And her mother pretended to was the norm for everyday life since the beginning of the summer.

Ever since the beginning of summer (as I have already stated), Candace always told about the things that her brothers did.

Linda even remembered the first thing Candace accused the boys of doing- Building a roller coaster around town. Linda couldn't even imagine it. Her two boys building around the whole city a giant rollercoaster! And she couldn't see it! Linda chuckled to herself just thinking about it.

Another plea of "Mom!" snapped out Linda out of her memory and made her acquiesce and say "Okay Candace i'll come and see what the boys are doing." _I might as well humor her for the day. _She thought.

At that, Candace smiled and victoriously said "Yes!" and started to run back to the backyard and deviously rubbed her hands together and chuckle while Linda just shook her head back and forth.

_Just to make her happy . _she smiled to herself and walked through the door ready to hear Candace's dissapointed groan for the six hundredth time.

A/N: Don't you feel bad for Linda for always having to deal with this everyday in the summer?

Anna: Not really. Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?

Me: Yes... But they get annoyed with it too...

Anyway ... I thought it would be cool to get something from her point of view. for a little bit. And how she feels about Candace's shenanigans.

The next chapter will be The continuation of Arnold's day.


End file.
